Goddess of Amatsuotome
As day broke, in Karakura Town. A lazy young boy trudged toward the forest. The rays of the sun shined brilliantly complimenting the steady movement of the water. As all was right a happily moving young woman bounced about gretting the young boy with a wave of the hand. Running toward each other, the young boy yawned. Quickly, they walked beside each other and down the streets of Karakura Town. "So what you wanna do Komishinara?" Ren asked yawning. On the outside of Karatown Minako Kichida, appears. "Karatown its been what several years." As she walked, Komishinara gleemed at Ren out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm? You seem tired, that's unlike you." She said worriedly. "I'm fine. Just some hollows" Ren admitted as his eyes dropped slightly. "I've been pretty banged up all week." Hastily, Komishinara's glance flew about. Feeling a presence she hadn't felt in years. Unknowingly to Komishinara, Ren eye's glared at her, as the young boy had a thousand questions fly about in his head. "She's worried..but what about?" Ren thought as he watched a panick striken Komishinara. As Minako started to walk into town all the men kept staring at her, for she was beautiful. "I forgot that most men cannot seem to not fall in love with my kind so fast." As they continued to walk, they dou came across a crowd of man surrounding what seemed like a tourist attraction. Suddenly, Ren felt a uprise in emotions as he walked closer to the presence. A man tried to grab Minako and she release a beautiful flash of light from the palm of her right hand. Sending the man flying several yards away. "No touch." Minako starts to walk towards Komishinara. Quickly, Komishinara bowed her head and knelt toward her. "Nice to see you Minako-san" she said smiling. As the two woman greeted each other Ren stood with his mouth wide open, completely taken by her immense beauty and elegance. "H-Hi" Ren stuttered as she looked at Minako. "I'm R-Ren Hirako." "Why cannot I find one man that cannot be overwhelmed by my beauty. I mean it does cause an effect but still I am so beautiful most men cannot help themselves. Its really a curse. That is why my husband Masanori Kawahiru is so great he loves me not just my looks." "H-Husband!" Ren quickly retreted folding his arms back and turning his body obviously angered. Though he turned around he was still slightly overwhelmed by her beauty. Meanwhile, Komishinara had stuck her head out attempting to shake hands with Minako. "You've married, Minako-san" she said smiling. "Oh course we are allow husbands hell we can have children." Ren glared back, peering out of the corner of his eye and over his broad shoulder. Standing up right he faced Minako in a horribly failed attempt to not become like string from her beauty. "H-how do you..know Komishinara." Ren said shaking as Komishinara stood at his side. "I am the first of her kind an Amatsutome and the leader." "A-Amatsutome huh?" Ren looked up, while his other hand grabbed a cigarette in his pocket. Pulling out a lighter also he stepped back and looked at Minak, and before lighting the cigarette glanced at Komishinara. "I heard Urahara say something about that before. You guys must be a tough bunch huh Minako-san?" With hast he lighted the cigarette and blew the smoke out in anothe direction. "You all have to be really tough." "Tough, thats not right let me show you." Minako taps the side of a closed down 20 stories building and it collapses. "That is how strong we are." "Tch." Ren said flaunting his muscles. "No matter how hot you are, I won't allow you to mindlessly assault Karakura Town." Conflicted by his urge to flirt and to protect his home Ren continued smoking as he stared at Minako deeply. As the two stared Komishinara, stood behind Ren. "That was an run down old building, no animals even lived in it I made sure of that. Besides I am worth 1,000,000,000 in american alone and her in Japanese money I am worth almost 5 times that." "So you fancy huh?" Ren said jokingly as he looked at Komishinara. "What about her? She's needs to toughen up a lil" Ren said nodding and changing his attention back to the mouth widening beautful woman, Minako. "Doubt it interms of Physical strength she is far stronger than you." "She is..." Ren said questionigly staring at Komishinara, who was know running alongiside a dog. "Woman...Well, how many of your race is their." Ren asked. "That is a secret." "Tch. Pretty faces shouldn't keep secrets." Ren said smirking. "I should probably stop flirting with you before, your husband gets me right?" Ren said putting emphasizing the word husband. "No Masanori woundn't care. But I can take care of myself. Now Komishinara why don't you live in Paradiso?" "I'll get here" Ren said fading away quickly before appearing several minutes later next to Komishinara caring a dog. "She asked why you live here and not..ummm Paradiso? Right?" "Paradiso!" Komishinara yelled slightly jumping up. "Well, I would like to visit. But, I love living here!" She admitted happily. "With Ren and in Karakura Town and with the nice animals!" "Have you forgotten that you were born in Paradiso, and I taught all maidens how to use their powers?" "No..." Komishinara said sadly as she squeezed onto the dog in her arms tighter. Ren briefly glanced at Komishinara before staring once again at Minako. "..She stays here!" Ren said defiantly. "I don't know how far back you guys go...and I don't care. She stays here with me!" "Carefully child I am not forcing her to do anything but you should know one thing. If hollows sense her Philosophy power they will sworm this town. An Amatsutome energy attracts hollows with far greater ease than even the strongest Reiatsu." "..." Ren paused quickly, conflicted in his will to protect his town and his love for Komishinara. "She stays!" Ren said once again confident in his words. Komishinara broke in. "I have been attracting alot of hollows..and I haven't done anything to fight them. Can you, help? She begged unexpectedly and lightening her grip on the dog. " Komishinara what do say about this for someone who loves' her you don't know how to let here decide something for herself." Ren yelled back. "I'll show you deciding" Ren shouted angrily. Before, Ren could make a move Komishinara stepped up. "She's right. I will stay here! Minako!" "Careful child I am normally very nice but piss me off, and well even an maiden can act outside of tradition at time." "You won't deal with one...but two" Ren said interrupting. Komishinara then nodded. "I never said you had to live in Paradiso but why didn't you. Most of us hate the corruption that has befallen most worlds." "Here is different!" Komishinara pleaded loudly. "Like, Ren he'll protect his home and me forever, right Ren?" Komishinara took comfort beside Ren. Whom in return nodded and stood confident. "I don't know what worlds you've been two but here is much more different. I'll protect Karakura Town with everything!" "Now that is where your wrong, we are immortal he isn't. In thousands years you will say that to again and it still won't change one thing." "I'll prove you it" Komishinara shouted. Ren quickly agreed, nodding his head approvingly as his tight loosened on Komishinara and his hands dropped to his side. "You don't have to prove anything to me. My husband is immortal like me he doesn't age either. But have your forgotten for teaching you the ways of the Amatsuotome you promised to always accept me for your leader. All Amatsuotome have. If not for me our kind would be no more." Komishinara nodded slowly. "You may be a leader, immortal and it is true that I will follow you but--" She was interrupted by Ren. "A leader who is void of acceptance, and who lacks the ability to accept change isn't fit to lead an ant." Ren said angrily. "So its wrong to stop from seeing my kind as sex slaves, being bought and sold like goods. I have seen things you pathetic mind couldn't even image. I created laws for the Amatsuotome to protect them from people like you. Most men I know start out as kind maybe even having good intention. But here is something that only I know about our kind. As we are virgins forever due to our healing power, once you have that time with her if you don't love her than all that means is that you loved 'her body not her. Ren angered only deepened at this. "Shut up. You just met me, and now your telling me I'm using Komishinara. When we met she saved me! I'll risk my life for her." Komishinara stood back as she watched Ren get madder and madder. "Its only a fact. Regardless of how you first met the Philosophy that makes up her body has that affect on you. It has nothing to due with her beauty itself. But well there is one way. If you can fight me without any help from her than you will have proven that its not the Philosophy." "Fine. But when I whoop you, you'll never bring up this stupid crap again. Please, Komishinara. Stay here. Don't want you to see your leader lose!" Ren shouted powefully as he walked toward Urahara's Shop, where underneath a Training area lied. "Follow me." With hast, Ren brought out a cigarette and lighter, quickly lighting it. "No Komishinara has to come if not that its pointless. To prone that the affect isn't on you she must be in a close area. If not than it is not worth kicking your ass child." Ignoring, Minako's blatant attempt to piss Ren off he grabbed hold of Komishinara's hand. "Come on." Quickly, Ren and Komishinara made their way to Urahara's Training Grounds. Once, inside Ren sat atop a large rock pillar finishing a cigarette. "Well, you ready." Before Ren finished his cigarette at very large rock was thrown at Ren. "Let us begin." Ren nodded quickly as he jumped over the large rock. Once in the sky, he tossed his cigarette away, and qucikly came down with a powerful drop kick aimed at Minako. "Drop Kick!" "Simple tricks like that are not useful against me." Minako held her right hand open and a powerful and beautiful sphere of light is shot at Ren. With a simple thought a barrier lifted around Ren shielding him from the blast of light. Dropping to the ground and ending his attack. "Hmmm." Ren quickly took out a long steel staff. He quickly ran at Minako swinging his large staff at her. Before he counld make contact large trees start to grow around Minako. "Before I came here I took acorns from all around town and planted them here and using my powers I made them grow." Wth a single jump, Ren towered above the large trees that growed underneath him. "Way of Destruction Sōkatsui!" Minako simply made the branches move to take the spell. " Minako then jumps upward to attack with physical moves. As she jumped up the ground that she was standing on was destroyed, by to her immense strength. Landing on the ground, Ren looked upward at Minako as the burnt branches fell to the ground and withered away. Once again he fired another kido blast at the powerful woman. "Sōkatsui!" Minako is hit by the spell but is barely hurt. "Ouch." said Minako. "Now, do you understand. I'll do anything for Minako." Ren said definatly. "So you say." suddenly its starts to snow. " Lets see you deal with a bizzard." So much of the underground training area was coverred in snow and powerful winds were blowing all around them. " I told you I have some degree of power over nature and as such this storm isn't even cold too me. "A lil snow. Pssh!" Ren teased as he took a pose. Spreading his legs and raising his clinched fists to his sides. Gritting his teeth his body was coated in white spirit energy. With a slight yelp, his arms and legs were completely coated. As the snow metled around him Ren felt nothing. "I'll finish this." With hast he rushed towars the goddess. "Idiot" Minako even made all the snow turning into water. Then created lighting to strike Ren as the water would conduct and follow him as he was coverred in water now due to the rain." Raising his arms the lightning added to his own reiatsu and instantly let out a massive burst of spirit energy, consuming him and everything around the young man, blowing away the water and completely obliterating the rocks, making them dust. As the blast faded, Ren knelt on the ground holding a blade in his hand. "I'll finish this. And you won't even know what happened." he teased. "You seem to think that you can even match me. This will prove if you do love her, Seisei no yami (精製の闇, darkness of purification). This Kamiwaza spell creates powerful beasts of divine darkness of judgment. As they are made of Philosophy and have even other special powers Spiritual Power and Reason can't harm them. For they aren't of this world. If you do love her you will let them attack you and not fight back as your attacks would go right through them anyway. If you run away you have proven my point. Also bare in mind this spell is equal to a Hado # 99 in power. "You really do suck lady" Ren howled as he stared up at the large beasts. His eyes widened by fear and horror. Unable to move and knowing he can't attack, he slightly trembled. "Damn, woman are soo troublesome!" he thought. Putting his palms up in front of him and embracing his body he readied himself. Awaiting the attack he powered his stance and opened his heads wide in order to grab it. "If Imma get hit. I'm gonna do it like a man should!" Minako waves her hand and dispells that creatures. " No. Now do see why I did all this? I did lie about that affect but not about anything else. In the old kingdom many species mostly the males brought us to near extinct. If you didn't have good or strong feeling for her your nature would never have let you been hit by that spell. My methods might be harsh but at least I was fair gave you choices at every turn." "Fair.." Ren said sarcastically as he fell to the ground. "I guess so. You sure are one..crazyy lady, haha." The young man quickly stood up, but fell quickly, slipping on the water. With a thud, he fell painfully to the ground. "Help" Ren said sticking his hand out, slightly amused by the turn of events. Minako snapped her fingers and Ren was heal and his Reiatsu completely restored. "Child this was just one of my test, to me this wasn't even playing if I wanted you would have been dead long before you even touched that cigarette." "I like cigarettes." Ren said whimpering and jokingly as he jumped up. "Hey Kishi you should do that alot more. The healing thing is cool" he said patting her on the head. "Well, come on. Let's get some food!" Ren yelled. "I have to return to America so sorry, despite being worth millions I can seem to enjoy it much." Minako vanishes in a bright light. Ren fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Wow! Hey Kishi lets eat." Ren said smiling at her as they both thought of each others love. "I don't need to eat." Komishinara said blushing. "Just cause you don't need it, dosen't mean you can't do it." Ren said laughing as him and Komishinara ran off toward a cafe. The End.